It Started With a Letter
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: After a month of not hearing anything from his friends, Harry receives a letter from a classmate he had never met, offering an ear and a hand in friendship. While his friends don't approve of the brash girl, Harry finds her intriguing. Is this the start of a friendship? Or something more? AU fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Melanie Proctor was a rather observant girl, and was a lot more intelligent than most gave the members of her House credit for. She had always been curious and willing to offer a friendly hand. Therefore, it came to know surprise to her family when she began to watch Harry Potter. She had seen him betrayed by the school more times than she cared to count, yet he still saved them all on a yearly basis. She had watched him hurt - seen the haunted look in his brilliant emerald eyes. She had seen him fight back tears and anger and still be kind to others - even when they weren't kind to him. Harry Potter was a unique person. A person to be treasured by those he called friend. So, once again, her family was unsurprised that, upon hearing that they were not allowed to tell Harry anything about what was going on, had proceeded to dress down the Headmaster and any who agreed with him. She then gave his friends a week before yelling at them as well and writing Harry a letter herself. She just hoped that he wouldn't angry with her when he found out. Because she would be telling him, of course. She wouldn't be like them. She wouldn't hide anything from him.

* * *

Harry stared in disbelief at the letter in his hand. It was from a classmate he had never met, and she seemed to know that he didn't know her because she had sent him a picture along with her letter. She was a tanned, athletic-looking girl with cobalt blue eyes and light brown hair. She was smiling at the camera with her wand tucked behind her ear. The picture, while clearly taken at Hogwarts, was still. Curiosity peeked, he quickly moved on to the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_My name is Melanie Amanda Proctor and I am I fifth year Hufflepuff. I have three older brothers and two younger sisters that I adore. My mother died in a car crash (she was a muggleborn) when I was six and my father has only recently remarried. _She went on to tell him about her hesitant relationship with her stepmother and how, though Tiffany was a kind woman, she still resented her father and worried that taking to the new wife would somehow replace her mother. Then, one babbled paragraph and an apology for babbling later, she wrote:_ Unfortunately, though, Cedric Diggory was my only friend, but I don't blame you. Seriously: IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! You didn't kill him, Harry, so stop beating yourself up over it! Now that my little mini-rant is over - I thought that you might want someone to listen who wouldn't just try to tell you that everything would be okay when clearly it won't. I know meaningless platitudes won't help and they won't make you feel better. I was in the car with my mother when it crashed. She died on impact and I was carted away to the hospital for almost a month. I think I know how you're feeling. You're probably wondering why you lived and he didn't, why you couldn't have died in his stead. Why only him? Am I right? Am I close? I think I hit the nail on the head, but why don't you tell me? Just remember - Cedric was my only friend, and I was his closest. He wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself. He'd want you to celebrate your victory and, maybe, tell his parents what you thought of him as he went through the Tournament. Write me back. Tell me about your family. Your nightmares. Yourself. Or just write back and tell me to shove it wear the sun doesn't shine. Also, read the papers if you're not already. I think you'll find what they have to say _very_ interesting. And, for what it's worth, I believe you. Even if no one else does._

_Your hopeful friend,_

_Melanie_

Harry stared at the letter for a few moments more - then sat at his desk and began his reply. He began by telling her a little about the Dursleys and a little about himself. Then he told her about Ron and Hermione. He told her how he knew Sirius was innocent and how he had once hoped that someone would take him away from his relatives. He told her how much he loved Hogwarts and how he liked to go up on his broom and just fly, without thinking or worrying about anything - just soaring through the air and the feeling of freedom it gave him. He even ranted a little about how his friends and godfather were virtually not writing him. He avoided telling her the truth about his adventures at the beautiful castle he called home, though, and the full extent of the Dursleys. He also avoided mentioning his nightmares. After he had sent the letter, he marveled at how great it felt to have someone speak to him without thinking they knew everything about him. He had a feeling he would grow to like Melanie Proctor very quickly.

* * *

**Hi guys, *rubs her head sheepishly* sorry for not updating any of my other stories recently, but... This popped into my head and needed to get out. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaayy! This chapter is longer... slightly! :] *sheepish grin* Well, anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Melanie glared defiantly at the table in front of her. Ever since her father had joined the stupid Order of the Flaming Chicken, she and the Headmaster had been at odds. Especially about Harry Potter. Specifically her opinion that he should know what the bloody hell was going on. Which was what had led to tonight's argument. That and Mrs. Weasley was still quite firm in her belief that 'children' shouldn't attend the meetings and was rather upset that she and her brothers were allowed. Dumbledore was currently giving her what she liked to call his 'I-know-what-is-best-and-am-disappointed-in-you-fo r-not-agreeing-with-me' look.

"Miss Proctor, I know you are concerned for Harry, but I assure you that he is much better off not knowing. It would only upset him."

She turned her glare to the meddling old goat.

"And _I_ assure _you_, Headmaster, that you couldn't be more wrong. I've watched Harry for years. He's a lot stronger than even his friends give him credit for."

Eyebrows rose at her confession and she rolled her eyes, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Why were you watching Harry?" Bill Weasley asked cautiously. And there it was. She grinned sheepishly at the curse-breaker.

"I'm a badger, not a lion. I saw in first year how much what everyone was saying hurt him, and wanted to approach him. Let him know that I wasn't angry with him, at least. But I'm a coward and never got up the courage to speak with him, even though the school has turned on him several times since."

Sirius, who sat at the head of the table, frowned in concern and leaned forwards.

"What do you mean?"

Glaring at the Headmaster and her professors, who were both in the Order, she answered stiffly.

"Every year, something happens or we learn something about Harry and everyone turns against him. They call him names and make fun of him - a few even try to hex him. And I can see how much it hurts him to keep that mask up, but I can't do anything about it because I'm to much of a coward to talk to him. And everyone knows how much Snape hates Harry. He picks on him in class and won't grow the _fuck _up," she snarled this at her Potions' Professor, "and all Harry has to do is enter the classroom. He hates him for no reason other than, from what I've observed of your interactions with him, a childhood grudge against his father. The teachers don't do anything to help." her she turned her glare to McGonagall, who flinched, "And every year he nearly _dies_ and all anyone ever does is pat him on the back and tell him 'good job'! And now he's seen a friend be murdered and a Voldemort return and all you did was pat him on the back _again_ and ship him off to those awful relatives of his! They _hate_ Harry and no one gives a damn because they make sure their Savior remembers his bloody place! He is not a child and never has been! And it's about damn time all of you realized that." She looked was tears by the end and had to wipe her eyes to keep them from falling. The adults in the room stared at her, stunned. Was that really what she thought of them? Her brother, Kyle, put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Dumbledore, after a moment's silence, cleared his throat.

"Miss Proctor, how do you know so much about Harry?"

She glared again.

"I _watch_. I _listen_. And Harry told me when I wrote him a letter." this announcement had the adults closest to Harry in an uproar. She smirked. Apparently he hadn't shared that information with anyone. Not that they had been corresponding long. She'd sent a letter and he'd sent a reply. She had sent her second letter only hours before, and was waiting eagerly for Harry's response.

* * *

Harry was reading the letter as soon as he'd untied it from the owl's leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was surprised when you didn't tell me to shove off. Though I will agree that one letter isn't enough to trust me, my offer to listen (or in this case read) _his lips twitched. She had an odd sense of humor. _any time you'd like to rant. I won't tell you not to bottle up your feelings and push you to share. Come to it in your own time - and when you're ready, I'll listen. I'd love to get to know more about the real Harry and not just the rumors. I really hope we can be friends, Harry. So…. I'm living with your friends this summer. Before you get mad, _please_, hear me out! My dad joined a group called the Order of the Phoenix this summer and we're all staying at headquarters… _she went on to tell him that the Order of the Phoenix, or Order of the Flaming Chicken, as she 'affectionately' called it, was a vigilante group dedicated to fighting Voldemort and that Dumbledore had forbidden all of them from telling Harry even the most basic of information. A rule which she was breaking. She told him that Voldemort was lying low and that because her father didn't mind, she was allowed to listen in on the Order meetings and knew a lot of information that they didn't want her to. She wouldn't tell him anything Voldemort and his followers didn't already know, of course - but she did tell him that his parents were killed because of a prophecy saying that he would be the one to defeat Voldemort and that, because the curse rebounded instead of killing him that night, he now had a connection to Voldemort through his scar. She had then spent three paragraphs explaining how it _wasn't_ his fault that his parents had died and that he was in no way a danger to his friends. He wondered how she knew him so well. Then she apologized profusely after telling him she had yelled at his friends for not writing him before she had sent her letter. She also, rather sheepishly in Harry's opinion, told him that she had spent the past four years at Hogwarts watching him from afar and trying to work up the courage to approach him, worried that he would dismiss her. He frowned at that. Then she said something that really worried him. _I'm really hoping no one catches me before I send this, or I might as well not have written it. I'll talk to you later, Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_Melanie_

He hoped she didn't get in trouble for sending him this. Hurriedly, he went to his desk and wrote a reply. Then he threw himself down on his bed and read the letter again.

* * *

Melanie rolled her eyes as she spent yet another day cleaning in silence. Apparently the youngest Weasely children and Hermione Granger did not appreciate being called bad friends and refused to speak with her. Actually, the only Weasleys she was on good terms with at the moment were Mr. Weasley, the two oldest, and the twins. She'd never met Percy, Ron resented her, Ginny feared she was stealing her crush from her, and Mrs. Weasely thought she was a 'rude, thoughtless, mean-hearted girl who used people for her own selfish needs'. How Molly had worked that one out was beyond her, but hey, it wasn't her problem if they didn't like her. She didn't really care what any of the people in that house thought of her. She also wasn't stupid. They had all liked her relatively well before she had started writing to Harry a month ago, and she had felt quite smug when Harry had written her on his birthday and told her that her present had been the only one he hadn't thrown away in a fit of anger. He'd seemed embarrassed about his behavior, which told her a lot more about her new friend than he had told her. He'd also begged her to come to Private Drive some time and spend the day with him. He wanted to meet her in person and didn't want to wait until September to do so. She had immediately begged her father to let her go. He'd agreed after a little persuasion - plus, he knew it would ruffle Dumbledore's feathers and since hearing that they were putting the fate of the war on the shoulders of a fifteen-year-old boy, annoying the old coot had become his favorite hobby.

She was going the day after tomorrow. She was looking forward to talking to him face-to-face. She wondered, later, if she would think differently, if she had known what would happen that day. Probably not.

* * *

**So... Dementors next! Should be fun! How do you think she'll react to meeting the Dursleys?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable in this chapter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Melanie walked down Private Drive, her nose up-turned in distaste. Did these people have no originality? Even the flowers were the same! How did Harry stand it? She was comparing the dying begonias in Number's 1 and 3s flower beds critically when she heard a loud bang. She slid her wand from its holster on her wrist and spun towards the noise, only to find the street empty. She growled as she realized what must have happened. She was going to murder Mundungus. It didn't matter how dull this place was - he was supposed to stay with Harry at all times! She looked to Number 4 to see if the noise had drawn Harry out, only to see her friend being strangled by a walrus of a man hanging out of a window. Hissing in anger, she shouted, loud enough for the nearest neighbor to hear.

"Mr. Dursley! What are you doing?!"

Several people looked out their windows at once - not that hadn't been already, after the noise - and dropped his hands. Harry turned to face her, grinning when he saw her.

"Melanie!" he called, paying no attention to his uncle, who was assuring the neighbors that the noise was a backfiring car and that the girl was simply being overly-dramatic. She returned the grin and quickly joined him, embracing her friend.

"Hey, Harry." she released him, suddenly serious. "We need to contact Dumbledore or the Order immediately and let them know that Fletcher has abandoned his post."

Sighing, Harry nodded and led her towards the front door, only to be stopped by his uncle hissing.

"What do you think you're doing boy?"

Both had turned and Melanie had raised a brow at the obese muggle.

"He's going to write a letter. You and I, however, are going to have a little chat." she smirked, "Now, shall we all go inside? Or shall I just air all your dirty laundry out for the neighbors to hear?" she asked sweetly. Vernon's face turned purple, but he and Petunia, who had paled drastically, gestured for the two teens to enter the house. Vernon closed the window as they went back inside. They didn't want the neighbors to hear this, after all.

* * *

Melanie reclined in one of the overstuffed armchairs, her legs crossed, her wand twirling between her fingers, and watched the Dursleys squirm. Finally, Vernon spoke.

"What do want, freak?"

She raised a brow in mild surprise, but otherwise showed no physical response to the insult. That didn't mean she didn't have a verbal one, though.

"Freak, am I?" she asked softly, "You lock a child in a cupboard, starve him, and force him to do chores that he couldn't possibly get done in a day - and I'm the freak? Sure, I have magic, but I was born with that. Just because there are less of us than there are of you, doesn't mean that we're abnormal. In fact, there is no normal. The world isn't divided into freaks and normal people. It's divided into sheep and individuals. You and the rest of Private Drive, barring Harry, are quite obviously sheep. And just so you know - child abuse is not normal. And you did abuse Harry, don't bother denying it. I know several people who would love to hex you into oblivion simply for calling him a freak. What do you think they would do if they learned of all that stuff I listed earlier?"

The two paled, and before they could say anything else, Harry entered the living room. Melanie smiled, quickly putting her wand away and getting to her feet.

"You ready to go?"

He nodded and led the way out of the house.

* * *

Melanie sat in the swing beside Harry and gave him a side-long glance.

"So… wanna tell me what the hell that was?"

Harry sighed.

"It's nothing, Mel. I'm used to it."

She glared at him.

"You shouldn't be! You're their family! They should love you regardless of whether you're a wizard or a fairy, black or white, gay or straight!"

He choked at that last part, gaining a snicker from Melanie.

"Don't worry, Casanova, I could tell by the way you were eyeing my arse that you're straight."

He spluttered and tried to deny it for several minutes, but she just laughed and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. In a weird way, I'm flattered."

He gave her an incredulous look. She shrugged.

"Guys don't normally check me out. Cedric was the only one who noticed me." she smiled sadly, "Why do you think he was my only friend?"

Harry took her hand and squeezed it gently in a form of apology and understanding. He knew how it felt to have no one. They sat in silence for a few moments before Harry finally said,

"I wrote them. Cedric's parents, I mean."

She looked over at him.

"And? What did they say?"

He smiled slightly.

"Basically the same thing you did: they don't blame me for what happened and they know that Cedric wouldn't either. They told me that he wouldn't want me to blame myself and that I should live my life happily. I should 'remember Cedric, but not dwell on his death' was how Mrs. Diggory put it. Shut up." he added at her smug look. They sat for hours and talked. Harry told her about the time he turned his hair blue, and she told him about her eldest brother Liam's attempt to scare off their new stepmother by putting rubber snakes and silly string in her dresser. They traded stories until sunset - Melanie was an even better listener than Ron and Hermione. She actually picked up on how much he wished for a family and someone to love him for him, and not because he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or their best friend's son. Her heart broke for him. Not knowing if your godfather loved you because you looked like his best friend, or if he loved you for the person you had become without him must be terrible. Just as the street lamps began to turn on, they heard voices, interrupting Harry, who had finally worked up the courage to talk about the graveyard. It had probably helped that she didn't interrupt him while he told the story, just conveyed her sympathy through brief touches and gentle squeezes of his hand. They looked up and saw a group of boys. They were all pushing racing bikes along as they walked. One was singing a loud, crude song while the others laughed along. Melanie scrunched up her nose in distaste. She looked back at Harry, only to see him sitting rigidly on the swing. She squeezed the hand she was holding, drawing his attention back to her. He gave her a strained, apologetic smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. He shrugged, then, at her pointed look, gestured to the largest boy of the group. That's my cousin Dudley and his gang. They made my life hell for years. Sometimes I wish he'd try to bully me like he used to… just to get the chance to hex him."

She shook her head, squeezing his hand again.

"You're better than that, Harry. You shouldn't lower yourself to his level. The best way to get back at him is to move on. Show him some kindness and you'll throw him off so badly he won't be able to sleep at night, wondering why, after all he had done to you, you would help him."

His smile was easier this time as he got to his feet, pulling her with him.

"Thanks, Mel." he sighed, "We've got to get back. Uncle Vernon threatened to shove me in the shed if I came home after Dudley again."

She scowled, but nodded and let him led her down Magnolia Road. Neither of them had any idea that they were following Dudley.

* * *

They walked hand-in-hand in a companionable silence. Neither had anything to say, and they didn't want to make it awkward by trying to start another conversation. They had passed Dudley and his friends, Melanie raising a brow at 'Big D'. Harry merely shrugged and kept walking. Neither were very pleased when Dudley caught up with them. He stared at Melanie in surprise for a moment, then he leered at her.

"Hello, beautiful. What are you doing with my freak of a cousin?" he asked. She glared at him.

"He _happens_ to be my _friend_, you tub of lard!"

Harry squeezed her hand and interceded before his cousin realized she had insulted him.

"How long have you been Big D, then?" he asked casually. Dudley glared at him.

"Shut it." he snarled. The three were now walking in step. Harry grinned at his cousin.

"Cool name. But you'll always be Ickle Diddykins to me."

Melanie put a hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle. Harry's grin widened and Dudley's hands curled into fists.

"I said SHUT IT!" he shouted.

"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you?"

"Shut your face."

Melanie raised a brow. _Eloquent_, she thought dryly. Harry continued.

"You don't tell her to shut her face. What about "Popkins" and "Dinky Diddydums," can I use them too?"

Melanie fought desperately not to laugh, shoving her fist in her mouth and biting down on her knuckle hard to keep the laughter from escaping. She tried to shoot Harry a reprimanding look, but it didn't work and Harry only gave her a cheeky grin in response. She noticed that Dudley seemed to be restraining himself from hitting him, and squeezed his hand to get him to stop. He gave her a reassuring smile. He knew how far he could push his cousin.

"So, who've you been beating up tonight?" Harry asked, his grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago."

Melanie glared at the obese bully. He gave muggles a bad name.

"He was asking for it," snarled Dudley. She raised a brow at the same time Harry said,

"Oh yeah?"

"He cheeked me."

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? 'Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true."

She giggled burying her face in Harry's arm to muffle the noise. She almost felt sorry for the pig. Harry had a sharp tongue and a quick wit. Dudley's jaw twitched, but he said nothing. They walked in silence for a few seconds, then Dudley said,

"Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?"

Her brow furrowed and she looked at Harry, who voiced her silent question.

"What thing?"

"That-that thing you're hiding."

'Does he mean your wand?' she mouthed. Harry nodded, grinning again.

"Not as stupid as you look, are you Dud? But s'pose if you were, you couldn't walk and talk at the same time."

She bit her tongue, her lips twitching in amusement. Harry pulled out his wand. They both saw Dudley look sideways at it.

"You're not allowed." he said at once, "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."

"How d'you know they haven't changed rules?" Harry asked.

"They haven't." Dudley answered, though he didn't sound very sure of himself. Harry laughed softly, the sound sending a chill down Melanie's spine. She shivered. Harry put an arm around her without thinking, then went back to taunting his cousin.

"You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled.

"Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten-year-old. You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"

"He was sixteen for your information," he snarled, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I was finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. Just wait until I tell dad you had that thing out."

Melanie snorted. Both boys looked at her.

"So a twelve-year-old?" she asked mockingly. "It doesn't take much to be twice as heavy as Harry, thanks to you lot." she sniffed and turned her nose up at him. Harry stared at her. No one had stood up to Dudley for him before. He shook his head at her questioning look. Dudley was glaring at them. Then he changed the subject.

"Not this brave at night, are you?" he sneered. Both raised their eyebrows.

"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it gets all dark like this."

"I meant when you're in bed!" he snarled. All three stopped walking. Melanie was staring at the little bastard in horror. Harry was confused. Dudley wore a triumphant smile.

"What d'you meant I'm not brave in bed? What, am I supposed to frightened of pillows or something?"

"I heard you last night." he breathed, "Talking in your sleep. Moaning."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked again. Melanie shook with rage. They both knew what he meant. Harry'd had another nightmare last night. Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter and heightened his voice to a falsetto.

"Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric! Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?"

SMACK!

Both boys were now staring at Melanie in shock. She was breathing heavily and her palm stung from slapping Dudley.

"No, he was my friend!" she snarled before either could say a word. Dudley suddenly started to realize that maybe he had gone too far. Harry was floundering. He denied the claim, but all of them knew Dudley wasn't lying. He couldn't have known about Cedric otherwise. Still, he carried on.

"Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo!

"Shut up." said Harry quietly, "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"

"Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me!"

Dudley suddenly found himself backed against the alley wall with Harry's wand against his throat. Melanie took a deep breath to calm herself while the two cousins fought. Suddenly she felt as though she had been plunged into a bucket of ice water. The moon and stars had disappeared. The street lights appeared to have vanished. She gasped and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry looked toward her, just in time to be punched by his cousin. He dropped his wand. Dudley ran straight into the waiting arms of the dementors. Melanie dropped to her knees to help Harry find his wand. She heard him mutter '_lumos_'. The wand lit up, blinding her. He picked it up and aimed it at the approaching dementors. She fell back, her own voice filling her ears, shouting "_Mummy! Watch out!_" She vaguely heard Harry shout.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Vapor shot from his wand. He struggled to breath. He tried again. This time, not even that. He heard Voldemort's voice in his ears. He'd never see Ron and Hermione again. Dudley and Melanie would probably die with him. Suddenly, Melanie's laughing face fought to the forefront of his mind.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

An enormous silver stag burst from the tip of his wand, catching the dementors on its antlers and throwing it back. It swooped away, defeated. He directed the stag over to his cousin. Once both dementors were gone, he dismissed the patronus and hurried to help Melanie to her feet. She shook violently. He put an arm around her and held her tightly. Dudley lay curled on the ground, whimpering and shaking.

They both whirled around when they heard footsteps. Harry was shocked to see his neighbor, batty, old Mrs. Figg. Harry made to put his wand away, but two things stopped him: Melanie's grip on his wrist and Mrs. Figg's cry of -

"Don't put it away, idiot boy! What if there are more of them around? Oh I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

Oh. Right. Mrs. Figg was a Squib.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys... *sheepish grin*sorry I took so long, but I got kinda distracted... Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"He left!" Mrs. Figg cried, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"

Melanie sneered.

"Get in line, Mrs. Figg. You go on back. I'll get these two back to Number 4 and contact the Order."

She nodded and toddled off. Melanie snarled under her breath, helping Harry when he went to lift his cousin to his feet. She helped him carry the fat lump to the house. They walked in silence, all three covered in cold sweat and shaking from the encounter. They vaguely heard Mrs. Figg shouting at Mundungus. Melanie felt a stab of vindictive pleasure and wished, briefly, to join the squib in dressing down the thief. After a few minutes, Melanie spoke.

"Why the hell were there dementors here?" she demanded shakily. Harry shook his head.

"I've no idea, but I have a feeling the Ministry's behind it."

She made a noise of agreement as they reached the door. Harry turned the knob. Melanie gave a shout of disgust and jumped backwards when Dudley threw up on the threshold. Petunia and Vernon rushed into the room, Petunia shrieking at the sight of her son's ill appearance. Vernon blustered and immediate rounded on the two magical teens.

"What did you do to our Dudders?" he demanded. Melanie snorted. Harry elbowed her at his uncle's glare. She, however, ignored the muggle, pulling a mirror from her pocket and saying to Harry,

"You explain. I've got to let the Order know what happened."

She walked off to the living room before either could respond.

"Liam Proctor." she muttered to the mirror. The worried face of her eldest brother immediately appeared in the glass.

"Lanie? Are you okay? 'Dung just told us what happened."

She smiled warily at him.

"I'm fine, Liam." she glowered. "However, Dumbledore won't be when I get back. Do you know what that walrus was doing when I got here?" she demanded, and continued before her brother had a chance to answer, "He was choking Harry! The poor kid was turning blue!"

Liam took in the determined glint in his sister's eye and sighed.

"You're not coming back without him, are you?" he asked resignedly. She shook her head vehemently.

"Hell no! I'm not chancing that they'll kill him without someone here to keep an eye on them. You'll just have to bring me a change of clothes. How long before he's removed?"

"Three days." he answered gruffly. She nodded.

"Then I'll be back with him."

Groaning, Liam nodded.

"You should know, though, that the Ministry is trying to expel Harry. Dumbledork managed to get him a trial, but that's as far as he'll reach."

Melanie growled.

"I'm going to kill that old goat."

She heard a shout and looked in the direction of the kitchen cautiously.

"I've got to go before things get any worse than they already are."

He nodded.

"Alright. I'll be over in a few minutes with your things. Be careful, sis."

She grinned and terminated the connection. With a groan, she returned to the kitchen in time to hear Vernon say,

"Do your lot have the death penalty?"

"I don't know." Harry answered dully. Melanie frowned, not liking were Vermin was heading.

"I won't give up hope then." Vermin replied viciously. Melanie snarled, bringing the attention of the room's occupants to herself.

"I'm sorry," she said coldly, "but I thought I just heard you wish your nephew were dead."

Vernon coward for a moment, then blustered. He was not about to be cowed by a teenage girl. And a freaky one at that.

"Now you listen here you little freak -"

"Shut up you fat tub of lard!" she hissed, "I'm not related to you and I don't have to put up with your bull shit! My older brother is on his way here and if I asked him he would turn you into a toad! He's of age and won't get in trouble for it! Do. Not. Piss. Me. Off!"

Vernon flinched and closed his mouth. Harry stared at his friend in awe. Then an owl carrying a red envelope swooped in and dropped its burden before leaving again. The Dursleys stared at it in fear while Melanie and Harry watched it anxiously. Then, it exploded.

"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA."

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to Dumbledore for theatrics after a dementor attack." she turned to the Dursleys, "Oh, and I'll be staying here with Harry until such time as the Order sees fit to remove him."

With that, she grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him from the room.

Melanie was furious. After they had gone to bed that night, the Dursleys had locked her and Harry in Harry's room and had only let them out to use the loo a few times a day. They were fed once a day. They had been trapped for three. On the night of the third day, Vernon came and told them that he, his wife, and Dudley were leaving and would not be back until late. They were not to leave the room and they were not to steal food from the fridge. He locked them in and the three left. They sat in silence for a few moments, then a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. The two exchanged a look when the lock turned and nodded to each other, drawing their wands. They headed downstairs silently. Neither showed any outward emotion when a voice said,

"Put your wand down, boy, before you put somebody's eye out."

Glaring, Melanie lit her wand. No one ever took notice of the charm. Remus pointed his wand at Harry, drawing a surprisingly realistic growl from Melanie. Harry took her free hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, while Remus ignored her.

"What does your patronus take the form of?"

"A stag." Harry answered immediately. Remus turned his wand on Melanie, who only crossed her arms and growled,

"I'm going to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Most of the Order chuckled.

"I was going to ask what was your greatest ambition, but I guess you knew before I asked."

She and Harry both snorted, Harry shaking his head.

"Oh, no, she's been coming up with painful, drawn-out ways to kill him for the past three days." he grimaced, "Unfortunately, she's described a lot of them out loud."

She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Harry." she chuckled, "S'pose it wasn't the best idea to describe the castration with a poker out loud."

Harry winced, but didn't reply. Melanie, searching for a way to change the subject, turned to Remus with a confused look on her face.

"I thought I told you my greatest ambition was to rule the world with an army of flying monkeys."

Harry, Remus, a tall, black man, and a violet-haired woman all snorted at that.

"Have either of you packed?"

They both nodded. Remus wordlessly summoned their things, before turning to Harry in surprise.

"I'm surprised, cub." he grinned, "I expected to bombarded with questions."

Harry raised a brow.

"Why would I need to ask you questions when Melanie has already answered all the ones I have?" he asked sardonically. Remus winced.

"I'm sorry, cub, we wanted to tell you, but we didn't want to worry you. We thought you should enjoy what's left of your childhood."

Once again, Harry and Melanie snorted in time.

"Right. Childhood. What fucking childhood? Unless I'm supposed to enjoy being treated worse than a house-elf?" he asked derisively. They were outside by now, Harry with his firebolt in hand and Melanie behind him. Remus gaped, but before he could say anything, the two kicked off into the air.

Holding clinging tightly to her friend, she pondered who could teach her friend the basics of being a Lord. Sirius was out of the question, being as he wouldn't take it seriously, as was her father - he didn't have the time. The only other person she could think of that she was on speaking terms with was a… prat to say the least. She sighed inwardly. She would have to write him in the morning and get the letter out before anyone could intercept her male. She had to get Harry to agree first, though…. Maybe chocolate frogs to butter him up?

* * *

**Can anybody guess who Melanie's 'friend' is? Sorry, for the shortness of the chapter, but I'm on a time limit. I've got to leave for a week and I won't be able to update for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! Sorry I took so long to update, but school's just started back and I now have a job. Also, my dad has put a restriction on computer time, so it takes longer to write the chapters. Well, here's chapter five! You finally get to find out who the mystery 'friend' is. Though I will say this - It's not a 'Puff. It said last chapter that Mel could 'tolerate' him.**

* * *

Entering the house, the two teens almost made it into the meeting without incident. Unfortunately, Molly Weasley interceded when she caught sight of Harry. She smiled warmly at the boy, though her voice held a warning note when she spoke.

"Harry, dear, where are you going?"

Harry raised a brow.

"I'm going to the meeting. The only person in this house who can forbid me from going is Sirius and I doubt he will do so."

Molly looked to Sirius, who was grinning at his godson, and sighed before stepping out of the way. Harry took Melanie's hand and led her to an empty chair, sitting down and pulling her on to his lap. She leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. The adults in the room stared questioningly at the pair. Her brothers merely smirked whilst wiggling their eyebrows at them. They rolled their eyes at the three of them, but showed no sign of moving from their position. Snape raised a brow at the Hufflepuff, who stuck her tongue out at him. They all sat in silence for a moment before Harry looked down at Melanie, a look of mock-outrage on his face.

"I thought you said they actually did something in these meetings?" he demanded. She rolled her eyes.

"I said no such thing. I said they _talked_ about doing something in these meetings." she corrected. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Right. So sorry for the confusion." he apologized solemnly. The tension was broken. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Riley, Liam, Kyle, Kingsley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasely, and her father all burst out laughing. Sighing at the disapproving look on Molly's face, Melanie slipped out of Harry's lap and into the chair beside him. Leaning back in her chair, she looked to Snape and asked,

"Is there anything new?"

He shook his head. Melanie beamed.

"Brilliant! That means that all we have to discuss is material we've already covered! I say we talk about something else until the meeting is supposed to end."

Kingsley raised a brow.

"And what would you suggest we talk about?" he asked, amused. She grinned at him.

"Well, you see... There's this question that's been bothering me since I found out the Order was using Harry as a figure-head - When the hell did the Potters switch sides? I thought they were neutral after Voldemort went insane?" she asked, looking curiously at Sirius and Remus. The two nodded, Sirius propping his feet up on the table.

"They were. To be perfectly honest, we were surprised when he went after them."

Harry looked between the three of them.

"What do you mean, Padfoot?"

Sirius, Melanie, and Remus all stared at him.

"You mean you didn't know?" Melanie demanded incredulously. Harry shook his head.

"All I ever hear about my parents is that I look just like my dad with my mum's eyes." he answered, crossing his arms petulantly. She glared at Sirius, Remus, Snape, and Kingsley, all of whom looked surprisingly sheepish.

"So you knew nothing about your parents working with Voldemort before he went insane?" she asked hesitantly. Harry shook his head. Melanie snorted.

"This explains a lot."

Harry raised a brow.

"What does it explain?"

She sighed.

"Harry, both our parents, as well as Kinglsey, Professor Snape, Sirius, and Remus, were all part of a political circle spearheaded by Tom Riddle - the man currently known as Tom Riddle. They didn't start out killing muggles and muggleborns or spouting off pureblood mania. They actually started out with goals."

He leaned forward.

"What goals?" he asked curiously. He addressed the question to Melanie, but Sirius answered, a rueful grin on his face.

"We wanted to induct muggleborn and raised into our world earlier and teach them the Old Ways. They're coming into our culture not the other way around. They should be adapting to our beliefs, we shouldn't have to shove our celebrations to the side and celebrate their holidays instead."

Harry tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Hogwarts hasn't celebrated Yule or Samhain in 200 years, Harry. Not only that - most Dark Creature laws are pushed forward by muggleborns. All fears of Vampires, Werewolves and Veela are all brought on by ignorant muggleborn and raised. It was once considered a great honor to have Creature blood - in fact, most pureblood families do. Now, however it's a matter of deepest shame. The Malfoys used to be proud of their Veela heritage." he smirked, "The Potters never really caught on to the whole 'disgusting half-breeds' way of thinking." he chuckled, "It's kind of hard to hide their Imp heritage anyway."

Harry's eyes lit up in delight at hearing something about one of his parents.

"Are you joking or is my father's family actually descended from Imps?" he demanded. Melanie laughed.

"Oh, you're an Imp alright. Personally, I can't wait for your sixteenth birthday." she said with a grin. The remaining Marauders and her father sniggered. Seeing Harry's questioning expression, she explained.

"Your sixteenth birthday is when a witch or wizard come into their inheritance. The Proctors are descendants of Sirens, but the gene's been latent for generations."

Harry eyed her for a moment before smirking at her. She glared at him.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Potter. I've shown no signs of inheriting." she told him sternly. He merely laughed and sat back, throwing his feet up on the table, unconsciously mirroring his godfather. She turned to Sirius and glared. He held his hands up.

"What's that look for? I haven't done anything this time."

"His father isn't here for me to blame, so I'm blaming you and the twins for this." she told him, her lips twitching even as she glared daggers at the man. Harry rolled his, catching her hand and jerking her back to him. She stood quickly and fell into his lap with an 'ompf!'

"You didn't seem to a have a problem with me three days ago, Miss Proctor."

She grinned.

"Yeah. Three days ago."

He brought her back against him and nipped her ear in punishment. She smiled innocently back at him. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms back around her. They looked back up when they noticed the lack of noise and saw everyone staring at them.

"What?" they asked together. Sirius laughed and nudged Remus.

"Remind you of anyone?"

Remus - and, surprisingly, Snape - both nodded, though the former was snickering. Melanie huffed.

"Fine, don't tell us what's going on."

Sirius smirked.

"Are you two dating?" he asked abruptly. They looked at each other, then back to him, shrugging their shoulders.

"Not at the moment, no." they answered together. Eyebrows rose in surprise.

"At the moment?" Remus asked. Melanie grinned, patting one of Harry's hands.

"Harry here is worried that it's just the novelty of having someone he can be himself around rather than actual feelings for me." she told them. Her father spoke up.

"And you?" he asked. She shrugged again.

"As I admitted a week ago - I've been watching Harry for years. I'm not interested in the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm interested in Harry Potter. The scrawny Gryffindor who wears his heart on his sleeves and rarely thinks things through when his own life is at risk." here, she glared at him, gaining an innocent smile and a kiss on the cheek in return. She smirked in amusement. "I'm just waiting on him."

He tucked her head under his chin, an apologetic look on his face. She just smiled and began playing with his fingers. Sirius burst out laughing.

"I-I'm s-sorry." he stuttered at the two teens' confused looks, "You two just remind me so much of James and Lily -" he explained, trying to contain his mirth. Melanie looked interested.

"How so?"

He grinned at her. The brunette really was a lot like Lily.

"They used to sit just like that - and James often looked like a kicked puppy while Lily always had this self-satisfied expression on her face. It was just like watching them again. I had to laugh."

Melanie laughed delightedly, noticing Harry was listening avidly to any information he could get about his parents. Harry opened his mouth to ask another question about his parents, but Molly interrupted him.

"It seems Albus isn't coming this evening. I think it's time to end the meeting and start supper. Who all is staying?"

Bill, Charlie, Mundungus and Tonks were the only ones that were staying who weren't currently living in the house. Melanie shot Molly a dirty look as the other members of the order filed out. Before Snape could leave, however, Melanie caught his attention.

"Could you wait a moment please? I've got two messages that need to be delivered and I was wondering if you'd do it for me? I need to write them first if you wouldn't mind waiting?" she asked hesitantly. Snape studied her for a moment, then nodded. She beamed at him before producing a quill and two pieces of parchment from nowhere. Harry looked at her questioningly while she wrote her letters, but refrained from reading over her shoulder. She finished with a flourish and handed them to the Potions Master.

"Thank you, Professor."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement before sweeping from the room. Melanie shook her head at Harry's questioning look and mouthed 'later'. He nodded - then remembered something she'd said at the beginning of the conversation.

"You still haven't told me what this explains." He pointed out. She grinned.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked. Explains why you so blindly followed Dumbledore and why your first choice in friends were Weasleys. They Potters and Weasleys haven't been on friendly terms since Arthur's grandfather offended your great-grandfather. Charlus and James carried on the feud. Everyone was confused when you ended it. Now I know why." she ended. Harry's eyes grew wide and he stared at Mrs. Weasley in disbelief.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he demanded. Melanie ran a hand over her face warily. She really hadn't wanted to be the one to explain that his best friend's family were hoping to marry him off to their only daughter. Thankfully, her father came to her rescue.

"Molly and Albus have gotten it in their heads that you'll be marrying Ginerva and ending the feud between your families for good."

Harry's eyes hardened and Melanie felt the need to reassure him that that wasn't her reason as well.

"But that's not why I started writing you Harry, I swear!"

He smiled at her, kissing her temple.

"I know that, Mel. You're too honest for that."

Her brothers laughed, only to quiet at the poisonous look Harry gave them. Their father, Sirius, and Remus all snickered. Melanie, however, smiled happily at the fact that Harry trusted her so completely and nuzzled his cheek. Grinning, Harry turned to his godfather and honorary uncle eagerly.

"Could you tell me more about my parents?"

Grinning wickedly, the two nodded. However, before they could speak, Ginny Weasley entered the room and was not happy with what she saw.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HARRY?"

Melanie bristled, while Harry glared at her.

"I wasn't aware that I belonged to anyone other than myself." he ground out. Ginny paled as her brain finally caught up with her actions.

"H-Harry, you've got to see she's just using you -"

"And how exactly is she doing that?" he interrupted coldly. She winced, but could find no answer, so she fell silent and took a seat at the table. Melanie was scowling at the redhead. Harry nuzzled her neck, calming her slightly. He put his lips to her ear.

"Give me until after the trial. I want to make sure I'm not going to be kicked out of the Wizarding World before I ask to court you." he whispered. She stared at him in shock, lowering her voice so that only he could hear.

"Harry, do you know what that means?"

He grinned.

"I think I got the gist of it when you explained it to me."

"Are you sure?" she asked insistently. He nodded. She continued to stare for a moment, then she beamed. Sirius chuckled.

"What did you say to get that look?"

He shook his head, giving his godfather a cheeky grin. The rest of the Weasleys entered the room, the boys staring at the two in surprise, then Fred and George wiggled their eyebrows at the pair. They rolled their eyes, grinning. Harry raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey, Gred, Forge."

They smirked, sitting down on either side of the couple.

"Hello, Harrykins-"

"-why weren't we -"

"-informed of this-"

"-development?" they demanded. Harry and Melanie laughed.

"Because it's still developing." he answered dryly. Melanie smiled brightly at him. Hermione cleared her throat. The four turned towards her, all looking dismissive.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked drolly. She glared at him.

"Why didn't you come upstairs?"she demanded, "We wanted to talk to you!" He raised a brow.

"Mel and I were talking to the Order." he answered shortly. Her eyes lit up.

"You mean they actually told you what's going on?"

He snorted.

"Of course not. Mel did."

Hermione glared at the girl in question.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Melanie shrugged, an easy grin on her face.

"I told Fred and George, but they're of age. The rest of you, however, are not and are still subject to Molly Weasley's whims. I however, have no such restrictions and neither does Harry. I thought that, seeing as Harry is figure-heading this war, he should know what's going on. No one seemed to agree with me, so I took matters into my own hands. You want answers - ask them." she told the muggleborn, pointing to Molly and the rest of the Order. Hermione sat down with a sour look on her face, but said nothing for the rest of the meal.

Harry, Melanie (once again in a chair of her own), the twins, Tonks, Sirius, and Remus spent the meal laughing and swapping stories. Molly sat at the opposite end of the table with her youngest children and Hermione, glaring disapprovingly at all of them. Once everyone had eaten, Molly ushered them off to bed. Melanie tossed and turned in her bed for hours, before finally, she got up and sneaked down to her brothers' room. Everyone in the house would have a fit if anyone woke to find her Harry's bed, so she settled for the next best thing - one of her brothers. Apparently they had been expecting her, because they had enlarged one of the beds and were laying on it, space between the three of them for her to join them. She climbed into the bed and lay between Liam and Riley. Kyle threw the cover over the four them. Liam and Riley each put an arm around her. She snuggled into them and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the adults were in pandemonium. An owl had arrived from Draco Malfoy. Melanie and her brothers were the first to stumble into the kitchen, their hair mussed from sleep and still in their pajamas. Melanie was too tired to notice the adults running around like headless chickens. At least until Sirius made her spill her coffee down her front. Setting her cup on the table, she glared at the animagus until he was cowering in the chair at the head of the table and stammering apologies. Once satisfied that the man was properly chastised, she turned to glare at the rest of the adults.

"Is there a reason Black just drenched me in scalding coffee?" she drawled. Her father, Remus, and Arthur all looked sheepish, her father cleaning her with a wave of his wand.

"We got a letter from Draco Malfoy and we're all a bit worried as to how he got out location."

Concealing her excitement, she held out a hand expectantly.

"Hand it here."

Her father looked puzzled. She rolled her eyes.

"I just want to look at it. I may be able to answer your questions."

Reluctantly, he placed the letter in her hand. She took one look at it and rolled her eyes again.

"It's not addressed to Headquarters it's addressed to me."

The men in the room flushed with embarrassment, gaining a laugh from her brothers. Molly, however, was neither amused nor ashamed. No, quite the opposite - she was furious.

"And why exactly are you getting letters from Malfoys, young lady?" she demanded. Melanie cocked a brow.

"Mrs. Weasley, you are not a man, you are not my mother, and you most certainly do not look like my stepmother, so what business is it of yours to whom I write?" she asked coolly. Molly turned scarlet with rage.

"You insolent little -"

"I would watch what you say about my friends, Mrs. Weasley." said a voice from the door way. Everyone turned to see Harry standing in threshold, his arms crossed and his emerald eyes blazing with fury, though his expression remained calm. Melanie beamed and bounded over to him.

"Morning, Harry!" she chirped happily. He grinned at her.

"Morning, Mel. So, why _did_ you write to Malfoy?" he asked curiously. She chuckled.

"Getting you a teacher." she answered vaguely. He glared at her, gaining another chuckle.

"Fine, fine. You need someone who will take this seriously and isn't too busy to do it or my brothers to teach you how to be a Lord a Noble House." she explained. His eyes lighting with understanding, he nodded. Sirius and her brothers looked offended.

"I'll have you know that I'm always Sirius!" Sirius exclaimed. The room's occupants (barring Molly, who sneered) groaned at the terrible pun.

"Sirius," Harry complained, "That joke stopped being funny the first time you said it."

Melanie gave him a surprised look.

"It was funny at some point?"

Harry shrugged.

"I thought he was drunk."

Melanie nodded in understanding while the rest of the men laughed and Sirius pouted. Harry gave his godfather a cheeky grin and took a seat, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"So what did Malfoy say?"

Cursing, Melanie, opened the letter and read through it quickly, much to Harry's and her brothers' amusement. She shot Harry a sheepish look when she finished.

"He says he'll teach you, but it has to be here. He doesn't care if we don't tell him the location so long as he isn't harmed in the transition. He can't teach you at his Manor and yours is currently uninhabitable for a Mafoy."

Harry laughed at that, but nodded.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." he said, looking at Sirius and her father expectantly. The look on his face was so Lily - both men had to nod. Melanie giggled, snatching Harry's cup and taking a sip before he could protest. Of course, all she had to do to gain forgiveness was tell him Sirius had spilt her own coffee all over her. Harry glared at his father's best friend and poured her another cup, much to the other's amusement. _Well_, Arthur thought dryly,_ the girl definitely has him wrapped around her finger_.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: In response to a review I got about Melanie: That's done on purpose. With adults and people she already knows don't like her - she doesn't give a shit. But with people her own age that she's never really talked to - if adults and the people she already know don't like her why would anyone else? At least that's her way of thinking. Now that that's over with - on with the chapter.**

* * *

Ron was not pleased to learn that Malfoy was going to teach Harry how to 'act like a git' as he so charmingly put it. He shut up when Melanie gave her opinion on the matter.

"No, he has you for those lessons, though, thankfully, he's ignored them." She drawled. His face turned red with anger, but she held up a hand to silence him before he started. "Ronald, I have apologized for offending you at the beginning of the summer several times – however, I refuse to apologize for what I said, because it was nothing that wasn't true. Harry needs to learn about his station, how to use it, and how to behave. Taking the Potter Lordship could be a great asset not only at his trial, but in the war. It's an advantage he needs to take – and one that you and Hermione are holding him back from!"

Hermione looked offended.

"We aren't holding him back from anything!"

Melanie sneered at her, but said nothing. Instead she looked nervously to Harry, who had been standing in the doorway throughout the conversation. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Go ahead and say it, Mel. It's going to eat at you if you don't."

She bit her lip.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. She shot him an apologetic look before turning back to Hermione, sneer back in place. The Gryffindor recoiled from the other girl.

"You aren't holding him back? You're _not_ holding him back?" she jeered, "Did you know that if he actually applied himself, he could beat you as the top of our year? But he's so afraid that you'll abandon him that he keeps himself at Ron's level. He doesn't study, he doesn't _try_! He just does what's expected of him!"

Hermione turned to Harry, tears in her eyes.

"Is that true?" she demanded. Expressionless, Harry nodded. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying. She wanted to launch herself at him, but sensed that it would be unwelcome at the moment. And Melanie, it appeared, wasn't done.

"When I first proposed the idea of accepting his Lordship he rejected it because he was afraid last year would repeat itself."

Harry chuckled.

"Do you remember what you told me?"

She turned from his friends to look him in the eye.

"If they can't accept what you were born to be, they aren't your friends. You are the Potter heir, Harry. If they can't accept that, they have no business _calling_ themselves your friends."

He smirked.

"Word-for-word verbatim. I'm impressed."

She rolled her eyes before facing Ron and Hermione again.

"You second guess him, you're no better than the rest of the sheep of the Wizarding World. You hold him to the same standard. Harry Potter must be humble and meek. Harry Potter must be top in DADA and average in all his other classes. Harry Potter must be the epitome of all things Gryffindor and hate all Slytherins and anything related to them. Harry Potter is to be ignorant of his fortune and his parents' will. His only friends are to be any member of the Weasley family and Hermione Granger. To be friends with Hermione Granger, Harry must not get better grades than Miss Granger or do better in any class other than Defense Against the Dark Arts than her. To be friends with Ronald Weasley Harry is not allowed to gain more attention than Mr. Weasley or bring attention to the fact that he has more money than Mr. Weasley's family. Oh, and I forgot one – Harry Potter must be beholden to Albus Dumbledore. You're more loyal to Dumbledore than you are to Harry! You report everything he says or does to the old goat and anything Dumbledore doesn't like, you talk him out of doing!"

"The Headmaster only does what's best for Harry!" Hermione protested.

"IF HE THINKS ABUSIVE MUGGLES ARE BEST THEN HE HAS NO BUSINESS RUNNING A SCHOOL FULL OF CHILDREN!" Melanie roared. Harry crossed the room and pulled the trembling brunette into his arms, pressing his lips to the top of her head and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shh, luv. I'm not going back no matter what the old coot says. Calm down."

Melanie said nothing, merely fisted her hands in his shirt and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Ron and Hermione were staring at the pair in horror.

"Mate… why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked, looking lost. Harry snorted.

"Ron, you rescued me from my relatives in second year. Remember the bars on my window? My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs'. If Dumbledore doesn't know about the Dursleys then he's more naïve than he pretends to be and shouldn't be running a school _or_ waging a war."

Hermione looked scandalized.

"Harry! I can't believe you would –" what, exactly, she couldn't believe, the other three never found out, because at that moment, Harry collapsed, nearly dragging Melanie with him to the floor. Melanie managed to slow Harry's fall and lower him gently to the floor before calling,

"Misty!"

An elf in a blue dress with the Proctor coat of arms on the left shoulder appeared in the room with a load 'crack!' She curtsied.

"Yes, Mistress Melanie?"

"Take Harry to his room, then fetch Sirius Black and my father and get me damp rag and a bowl of cold water."

Misty curtsied again.

"Yes, Mistress." She disappeared just as she appeared with another loud 'crack!' Harry with her. Hermione began screeching.

"You have an elf?!" she demanded in disbelief, "I thought you believed in equal rights for creatures!"

Melanie rolled her eyes as she dashed out of the room and down the stairs to the room Harry shared with Ron, Ron and Hermione hot on her heels.

"I do, Granger, but house elves have always been servants and always will be. They enjoy it. Besides, being bound is where they get their magic from. Not all elves are abused." She added stiffly, failing to see the horrified look on Hermione's face as they entered the bedroom, the bowl and rag already on a table beside Harry's bed. Melanie grabbed the rag, wringing it out before she began to bath Harry's forehead with it. Sitting beside him, she clutched his hand with her free one as he began to toss and turn. When he began to scream with pain, she began to sing.

"_Some glad morning when this life is o'er_

_I'll fly away;_

_To a home on God's celestial shore_

_I'll fly away_

_I'll fly away, Oh Glory_

_I'll fly away; (in the morning)_

_When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,_

_I'll fly away_

_When the shadows of this life have gone,_

_I'll fly away;_

_Like a bird from prison bars has flown,_

_I'll fly away_

_I'll fly away, Oh Glory_

_I'll fly away; (in the morning)_

_When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,_

_I'll fly away_

_Just a few more weary days and then,_

_I'll fly away;_

_To a land where joy shall never end,_

_I'll fly away_

_I'll fly away, Oh Glory_

_I'll fly away; (in the morning)_

_When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,_

_I'll fly away_"

By the time the song was finished, her father and Sirius had arrived. Hermione was staring at the other girl in shock. She hadn't thought a witch would know a muggle song. Sirius and Mr. Proctor entered the room. None of them spoke for a moment, then –

"Misty." Melanie called softly, still tending to the still thrashing Harry. Misty reappeared quietly.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Summon Severus Snape. Tell him it's urgent."

Misty disappeared quickly. There was no time for curtsies when Mistress's Harry was ill.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded. Mr. Proctor put a hand on the animagus' arm.

"Clam down and think for a moment, Padfoot. It's obvious they don't know or Mel wouldn't have sent for Snape. Be patient."

Sirius snarled.

"I don't want to be patient, Samuel, I want to know what the hell is wrong with my godson!"

"Sirius! Calm down, you'll only stress him further. As for what's wrong with him – I have a theory, but Merlin help Dumbledore if I'm right." Melanie growled. Sirius looked at the girl sharply, but stayed silent until Snape arrived.

* * *

Severus Snape arrived at Headquarters in a heap on Harry Potter's bedroom floor. He shot to his feet immediately, his eyes darting apprehensively around the room. He didn't relax when he saw who was in the room until his eyes rested on Melanie Proctor, who appeared to be playing nurse for Potter. Melanie met his gaze without flinching.

"Has the Dark Lord decided to do as I suggested?"

Severus nodded.

"Yes. He began an hour ago. What's wrong with Potter?"

Melanie's eyes darkened.

"I want you to scan his scar."

Severus' eyes widened when he realized what she wanted him to scan it for.

"You don't honestly believe Potter is a –"

"Do the damn scan and find out!" she snapped. Pulling out his wand, he did so while Hermione Granger screeched.

"He's a teacher! You can't just go ordering him about –"

"I'll order anyone I damn well want around so long as Harry is in this state!" Melanie interrupted the girl. "Professor Snape understands the urgency of the situation I'm sure! You need to learn when to stand up and back down, Granger, and right now is the time for you to back down!"

Granger fell silent, probably glaring at the abrasive girl in silence. Severus ended the spell, swearing vehemently when the scan proved the girl correct. He shoved the parchment towards her, not wishing to look at it any longer. How had Albus missed this? Surely he should have known if his weapon was one of the objects keeping his enemy alive. Melanie took one glance at it before passing it to her father with a snarl. Black leaned over Samuel's shoulder to read it with him, letting out a feral growl when he saw the results. Melanie sat back down on the bed, once again grabbing Potter's hand in her, running her free one through her hair in agitation.

"I'm going to murder Dumbledore." She stated. Black gave a bark of dark laughter.

"Get in line, poppet. I call first shot at the goat as his godfather."

Melanie smirked.

"Or we can give him to a werewolf on a full moon." She suggested. Black's eyes glinted at the suggestion, however, they were interrupted when Granger decided now was the time to speak.

"You will do no such thing! Now what is wrong with Harry?" she demanded. Melanie sneered at her.

"He's a Horcrux, you bint. The only thing to do for him now is to let him ride it out. I'll stay with him." She added to the adults. The three men nodded. Samuel rounded on the other two.

"Go gather your siblings and parents, Granger, you'll help him." He turned back to Black to Severus.

"Severus, summon Albus and Minerva. Sirius, alert the rest of the order. I'll fetch my sons. Mel, I'll send Tiffy and the girls up here to help you shortly."

Melanie nodded curtly, having already gone back to tending to the Golden Boy. Granger and Weasley left the room reluctantly. Black and Severus both swept from the room to complete their respective tasks.

* * *

The Order gathered in Number 12's kitchen, Samuel Proctor heading the meeting. Albus sat, stunned, in the chair beside him.

"I've summoned you all here to inform you of a great travesty: Harry Potter is a Horcrux."

The Aurors and a few others began muttering angrily amongst themselves. The children, and Weasleys, all stared in confusion. Albus blanched. How had they found out?

"What is a Horcrux?" Hermione Granger demanded. Samuel smirked coldly.

"A Horcrux is a Dark object made by placing a piece of a Dark wizard's soul, which is split through the heinous act of murder."

Those who hadn't known before stared at the man in horror. Then Ronald Weasley burst out,

"Harry's not Dark!"

Samuel, and several others, rolled their eyes at the teen. He looked at Arthur and Molly drolly.

"You need to teach your son the difference between _being_ Dark and being _affected_ by _something_ Dark." He told them dryly. Arthur flushed with shame. Molly swelled.

"How dare you! You just said yourself that the boy is Dark!"

Samuel snorted.

"No, I said he was a Dark object. The reason we know this, is because, shortly after Harry collapsed during the middle of a heated argument with his friends, Severus Snape was summoned and scanned the boy. Apparently Voldemort has decided, instead of allowing his Horcuxes to be destroyed, he will call the pieces of his soul back to himself. Until the soul fragment is gone from his scar, Harry will be in pain. My wife and daughters are tending to him now, so sit down, Molly. You won't be welcome. That, however, is not all."

"What next?" Molly asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Sirius snarled at her.

"I've put up with a lot from you Molly, but I'm nearing the end of my patience! This is my home, not the other way around! You are guest here and I can quite easily kick you out!"

Molly fell silent, suddenly realizing that she had been behaving rudely towards her host. Albus stepped in.

"Sirius, surely that won't be necessary."

"Not necessary my ass, Albus! You knew Harry was a Horcrux! You fully intended to have him die to end this blasted war! Didn't you?" he demanded. More angry muttering was heard at this.

"Sirius, my boy –"

"I'm not your boy, Albus! I never have been. You will be replaced as Secret Keeper."

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"With who?"

"Me." Sirius answered, "I already control the wards as the current Lord Black. A short ritual, with or without your participation, and I'll be the Secret Keeper as well. This meeting is over." He added to the room at large. "Anyone wishing to check on Harry may remain, but you will not go near my godson until he wakes. The rest of you will leave. No one is to enter Harry's room." He added warningly to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, all of whom looked mutinous. The Order disbanded, Albus going back to his office, wondering when exactly he had lost so much influence.

* * *

Harry woke to low murmurs in a dark room. His head was pounding. He groaned, opening his eyes slowly. They voices stopped and cool rag dabbed at his forehead, a soft voice saying,

"Melanie, Harry has a headache, go get him a glass of water and a headache potion."

The sound of door opening and closing and feet walking down the stairs had Harry's eyes snapping open to find himself staring a beautiful, blonde woman with kind, sapphire blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Harry. I'm Tiffany."

"Melanie's stepmum."

She nodded, looking a bit disappointed. Harry smiled at her.

"It's not that she doesn't like you – she's just afraid of replacing her mum."

Tiffany's eyes widened.

"But I'm not trying to –"

Harry chuckled.

"Intellectually, she knows that, but think about it. She's the youngest of six that remembers their mum. The youngest two don't remember anything and her brothers don't talk about her. Talk to her about it and you might get somewhere."

Tiffany smiled at him.

"We'll talk to her as soon as you're well again. I don't think she'll be willing to listen to anyone until then."

"Listen to anyone about what?" Melanie asked softly as she made her way to the bed. She smiled at Harry.

"How are you feeling?"

He sat up, grimacing as the movement caused his head to pound.

"Like I just got run over by the Knight Bus."

She laughed quietly.

"Yeah, having a Horcrux removed from your head will do that to you." She nodded sagely. He stared at her.

"Having a what removed from my head?" he demanded. She winced and quickly explained what a Horcrux was. When she finished, Harry had paled and his green eyes were filled with rage.

"Did Dumbledore know?" he demanded. She bit her lip.

"We think so, but you'll never get him to admit it."

Sighing, he leaned back against the headboard, gratefully taking the potion she placed in his hand and knocking it back. Then he took the glass of water and drained it. He smiled at the women before him.

"I think I'll go back to sleep. Thank you for taking care of me."

They both smiled and kissed a cheek each, then looked at each other and laughed.

"It was no problem, Harry. If you need anything, call Misty." Melanie commanded. He grinned and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Tiffany giggled and led her stepdaughter from the room. Harry sank into his mattress and surrendered to sleep.


End file.
